hannibalfandomcom-20200222-history
Beverly Katz (TV)
Beverly Katz was a main character in the television series Hannibal during season one and two. She was a crime scene investigator for the Behavioral Analysis Unit and specialized in fiber analysis. She was also the eldest child of her family and knew how to play a violin. Although Beverly considered herself in the field only as a crime scene investigator, she demonstrated a clear proficiency with firearms, proven when she was able to correct Will Graham's posture in a gun range. Her skill with the violin was also made apparent when she demonstrated knowledge of treating catgut strings during a murder investigation. Personality Beverly Katz is an intelligent and witty character with a good sense for those around her. Her keen insight and concern for people are as sincere as her dedication to her work at the BAU. While not entirely adhering to the FBI's rules to accomplish her tasks, her nature is entirely honest and trustworthy in many aspects. Her sharp intellect, and her reliable personality are called upon several times by Will Graham and the other characters of the series. Season 1 Beverly Katz first appears speaking to Will Graham while he is investigating the scene of Elise Nichols death, recognizing him as the one who wrote the standard monograph on time of death by insect activity. While at the scene she also discovers antler velvet in Elise's wounds, and later while examining her clothes at the BAU, finds a piece of metal within the holes of the clothing. This leads them to several possible conclusions of the Minnesota Shrike's current profession. details to be added Season 2 Beverly Katz appears at the start of season 2 poring over evidence gleaned from Will's effects and his accusations. She is talking to Hannibal Lecter in the BAU, voicing her concerns for Will's current predicament and how she was troubled that they had all missed the signs leading to his incarceration. When Lecter implies that they are all suspects, she corrects him, saying that he is not a suspect, but the 'new Will Graham'. Beverly warily continues to seek Will Graham's assistance in investigating the crimes that happen in Baltimore, visiting him in Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane behind Jack Crawford's back during a particularly grisly case. This does not slip past Hannibal however, as when they are perusing over a body in the lab he remarks that her insight is fascinating, 'As if Will Graham himself were in the room.' And Jack catches on to the implication immediately. Confronting her in his office, Jack decides that they did not have the conversation, and tasks her with doing her job the best way she believes it can be done. She was murdered by Hannibal Lecter when he found her in his basement, investigating by gut instinct and Will Graham's continued advice, evidence of Lecter being the Chesapeake Ripper. Before Beverly was murdered, it is speculated by the finale, that her discovery in Lecter's basement was Abigail Hobbs alive. Beverly's body was later found at the same observatory as Miriam Lass's severed arm, where Hannibal had her frozen and cut into individual layers, then contained within several vertical glass frames. Hannibal was also seen taking Beverly's kidney, and like the many organs of his other victims, dining on it according to the appropriate recipe in his repertoire. Her drained blood is later found in a jar at the same place where Miriam Lass was located by Jack Crawford, all of which was orchestrated deliberately by Lecter. Interviews On Beverly Katz's Death I thought it was pretty respectful. It was very clean and it was very well thought through. And it must have taken a tremendous amount of effort. I’m not sure how Hannibal was able to put all that together in one night, but you do see the next morning when he’s having breakfast with Jack, he’s in a casual sweater and his hair’s a little messed up — so maybe he pulled an all-nighter. Obviously there’s a little twist of the knife, having her get pulled apart the way she pulls apart a crime scene – but everything Hannibal does is very deliberate. So, he’s definitely sending some kind of message to Will and Jack. ''http://tvline.com/2014/04/11/hannibal-hettienne-park-beverly-katz-killed-eaten-by-hannibal/TV Line Interview '' (Hettienne Park) Quotes * "Are you unstable?" (to Will) *"Death makes angels of us all and gives us wings where we had shoulders. Smooth as ravens’ claws."(quoting Jim Morrison) *"You're a little different. But, you've always been a little different." (to Will) * "You're not a suspect. You're the new Will Graham." (to Hannibal) * "Oh, my God!" (Beverly's last words before being killed by Hannibal) * "Even a drunk with a flair for the dramatic can convince himself he's God. Or the Lizard King." Trivia *Her key phrase when discovering evidence is: "Gotcha." *Proficient in the use of firearms. *The eldest of her siblings. *Talented in playing the violin. Reference Navigational Category:Main Characters Category:FBI Investigator Category:Characters killed by Hannibal Lecter (TV) Category:Characters (Hannibal TV series)